


Before the Party

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Major Minor (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Formalwear, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: “It’s an official function,” Caylen reminded him. “You have to wear a shirt, at least.”Righty frowned and looked at his advisor over his shoulder. “You’re one to talk. You couldn’t find anything more formal to wear?”Looking down at himself, Caylen shook his head. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” They were quite a bit fancier than what he’d worn while spying on Plair; the rope had been abandoned for a fine leather belt, and his brown tunic didn’t have a single hole in it.





	Before the Party

“It’s an official function,” Caylen reminded him. “You have to wear a shirt, at least.”

Righty frowned and looked at his advisor over his shoulder. “You’re one to talk. You couldn’t find anything more formal to wear?”

Looking down at himself, Caylen shook his head. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” They were quite a bit fancier than what he’d worn while spying on Plair; the rope had been abandoned for a fine leather belt, and his brown tunic didn’t have a single hole in it.

 All Righty needed to reply eloquently was a single, raised eyebrow. Caylen frowned back.

With his advisor’s lack of fashion sense established, Righty went back to frowning down at the finery laid out over his bed. He’d already selected the gold-edged iron gauntlets and black, soft boots, but the red silk tunic simply looked...

“Are you sure it won’t rip when I try it on?” Righty said doubtfully.

“Don’t look down on the royal tailors.” Calen snatched up the tunic Righty was eyeing and held it out to him imperiously. There was no denying him when he looked like that, Righty knew.

Since he knew he couldn’t delay forever, Righty tugged the tunic gingerly from Caylen’s hands and pulled it over his head. He carefully moved his arms up and in front of him, checking the range of movement in the clothing. Though he grimaced slightly, he didn’t complain, which Caylen considered a success.

“This feels so strange on my fur,” Righty said eventually. “Did it have to be silk?”

“I quite like the texture.” Caylen stepped forward and rubbed his fingertips against Righty’s chest - ostensibly to feel the silk. Righty suppressed a shiver at the touch. “It suits you, you know?”

“Does it?” Righty looked down, as doubtful as Caylen had been before. “This sort of dress isn’t why I became king.”

A smile on his face, Caylen shook his head. “No, you became king to help the people of Terra.”

And then Caylen kissed Righty, because he never could resist a well-dressed man.

The king was all too happy to melt into the kiss, brawny arms coming up to wrap around Caylen’s shoulders gently. This aspect of their relationship wasn’t exactly new, but the sweetness that lingered on Righty’s tongue as he pulled away most definitely was.

“What was that for?” He said softly, his lips brushing Caylen’s.

“For your morals.” The hand still lightly touching Righty’s chest turned suddenly harsh, gripping at the fabric. “And this,” Caylen continued. “Is for how good you look well-dressed.”

Their next kiss was a biting thing. Righty had both his height and strength to his advantage, but a single nip from Caylen’s needle-sharp teeth had him moaning into the kiss. Caylen pushed at him, encouraging him to sit on the cluttered bed.

As soon as Righty complied Caylen was straddling his legs, and then smiling as he sucked on Righty’s bottom lip seductively. The king could’ve had the plushest down mattress anyone could wish for, but of course he was sleeping on something so hard it might as well be rock. Mercenaries never change, Caylen thought fondly, knowing full well he was just as guilty.

They continued kissing, getting more and more heated as time went on. Righty dropped his hands to grip at Caylen’s curvy hips, his fingers pressing in hard enough to make Caylen let out a short sound. Whether it was pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure (no one went through the training he had without being a bit of a masochist, after all).

Caylen could feel Righty hardening in his leggings, his long, tapered cock emerging from its protective sheath too slowly for his tastes. He ground down, startling a growl out of Righty that sent a trail of goosebumps down his spine. Caylen was getting harder too, of course, but he wasn’t planning on making use of his own dick.

“Impatient,” Righty said, voice caught halfway between guttural and breathless. Caylen loved the sound. “We should get out of these clothes. The meeting is only a few hours away, we can’t risk ripping - “

Leaning down, Caylen began licking and nipping at the joint between Righty’s neck and shoulder, knowing it was sensitive. “Mmmh, don’t care.”

He slipped one hand into Righty’s leggings when the bear was otherwise occupied, then wrapped his hand around Righty’s cock with no small amount of satisfaction. Such a lovely, huge, powerful man, and yet Righty was his to wring pleasure out of. It was a heady, powerful feeling. And it only got better when Righty suddenly flipped them around, leaving Caylen flat on his back and slightly winded on the bed.

“Will you ever cease to teasing me? I am your king.”

Smirk blooming over his face, Caylen stretched out on the sheets. Righty’s eyes raked down his body before coming back to meet his eyes. “On the contrary, I think I’m yours.”

His purr was met with Righty’s growl, and then they were crashing together once more.

Fisting his large paw in Caylen’s tunic, Righty ripped straight through the fabric to get at his body. Caylen was torn between protest and pleasure, and so instead chose to arch into Righty’s touch and hold his tongue, for once in his life. Righty kneaded his chest at first, then slid his hand down to palm his flat belly.

Caylen was rather proud of his body; he had to work hard to keep what muscles he had, and his body was capable of damn near anything he asked of it. His flexibility and looks weren’t lost on him, either. Righty seemed to regard him as a marvel, which did nothing to deflate his ego.

Down Righty went, to between Caylen’s legs - and of course he bypassed Caylen’s cock, the pervert - to press fingertips against his asshole. There, he paused again, and broke their kiss to give Caylen a wide-eyed look.

“Told you,” Caylen said smugly.

Consternation plain in his voice, Righty replied, “Did you plan this?”

“Well, I thought we’d be doing this tonight, but I do finger myself regardless you know. My self-centered king.”

Righty looked as though he’d been winded and then thrust into a dark room. Wide-eyed, pupils blown huge and dark, chest still. Caylen had felt his cock twitch where it pressed to his stomach, however, and ran his hands up and down Righty’s strong sides happily. He loved turning his broad-shouldered lover into a mess of arousal.

One last nuzzle of Caylen’s cheek against Righty’s, and then Caylen was wrapping his legs around Righty’s waist. “Well? Are you going to keep me waiting?”

Evidently, the answer was no. Righty was happy to demonstrate that for him. Vigorously.

In the end Caylen was forced to dress much more nicely than he’d planned, during the function, simply because Righty all but shredded the clothing he’d been wearing. Righty didn’t mind in the slightest. Caylen looked good in a waistcoat; it accentuated his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time ever writing furry porn, and my first time in years writing anything even vaguely furry. So what I'm saying is I need critiques but please be kind to me as I'm an inexperienced dummy. My roommate recommended Major\Minor to me, and I liked it so much I wrote this pretty much immediately. I hope I can make the other fans of the game at least a bit happy with this!


End file.
